totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Humiliating History of Courtney
This is a work from Ricky490 for the "Courtney-Haters" Club (recently retired) since he hates Courtney. He made a special humiliating history just for you. To the Courtney-Haters of America. This is the Humiliating History of Courtney. Chapter 1- When You Got To Go! When Courtney was 3 years old, she was watching a show called "Barney" when suddenly she had to go...BAD. She was walking on her two little feet as fast as she can. But the bathroom door was closed, and the knob was too high. Her behind was farting like crazy and something went in Courtney's diaper. She was crying and her mom had all of it on tape. "Do-Do in diapers" Courtney replied crying all the way upstairs. Epilogue Courtney now 16 was showing her video project in front of the whole school and was recording live on a popular television show. But accidentally put the one about her "Do-Do in her diapers" moment instead showing to the entire school and on live TV. Courtney died of humiliation and was never seen in that town ever again. Chapter 2- Animals Hate Courtney, Too Courtney now 5 years old goes on her first Pre-K field trip to the Nature Exhibit, where you can meet nature, right in front of you. Courtney saw a wasp coming to Courtney and Courtney squashed. "Icky Bug" Courtney replied. Then suddenly, a swarm of wasp come and attacked Courtney. Then more animals came and attacked Courtney, monkeys scratched Courtney's legs, alligators bit Courtney's ears and stretched them and a toucan bit Courtney's nose. She was put in the hospital for weeks on in missing fun events like the Best Day of Your Life fair and the You Will Regret Missing This Picnic and the All You Can Eat ice cream buffet. Courtney feared animals, ever since then. Chapter 3- Courtney's Pants Are Falling Down Courtney was 6 years old and was picked to be play the lead role in 1st grade play. Courtney was excited to go to school, she wore her lucky jeans (that had a habit of falling down at the worst times.) She then ran to school but forget her lucky belt (to hold the lucky jeans together). It was the middle of the play, and Courtney was the shining attention of the whole play. But suddenly, her pants went down and the entire school (and their parents) saw it. Everyone (even her parents) burst into laughter. Courtney cried off stage, the School News had the story, "The Star is Pantless" and everyone in school, got it. Later, there parents replied, "It's OK, Courtney. It was nothing everyone will forget the really funny, embarrassing, humiliating moment" and then burst into laughter. Courtney was laughed at everyday then until graduation, where more humiliation starts. Chapter 4- The Worst Date of Courtney's Life Courtney is now 12, and was asked over by a cute guy named Stephen. She though she was cute and liked her a lot and she agreed to have him over. But unaware to Courtney, her Mom had some special plans for her date. When Stephen went over, her Mom was serving Mushroom Casserole (which Stephen was allergic to) and Stephen went into hives and started puking constantly. And then Mom called Stephen, "Sick Boy." Then, when Stephen was better, her Mom showed Stephen, Courtney's baby pictures which were so embarrassing (showing Courtney naked and in the tub.) Finally, Stephen left Courtney was depressed, sad and embarrassed, Stephen (and no-other boy) ever dated Courtney, again. Chapter 5- Ladies and Gentle...Farts Courtney is now 13, she was selected out of 1,001 people in her school to say the Grand Flag Day Speech.Before the speech started, Courtney was starting dinner and she was drinking special Orange juice, when his brother was going to do something dastardly. He switched Courtney's orange juice with a can of Dad's Chilli Beans wanting the Flag Day to come to a farting end. Later, it was speech time and Courtney was ready with the speech in her hands. "Ladies and Gentle *farts*" Courtney looked embarrassed but continued, "Flag Day is an important *farts* day to celebrate *farts* our national state *farts*!" Everyone was laughing at the farting girl on top of stage, then suddenly Courtney made a giant fart that made everyone laugh and leave. Later, the newspaper of the town reported, "Girl Farts Up A Flag Day!" And everyone got that, Courtney was soon laughed at and called "The Fart Girl" or "Fartzilla" or "*makes a fart sound with his mouth*". Courtney was never so embarrassed (OK, maybe she was) in her whole life. Courtney usually once a year looks back at this moment and cries, and then usually farts. Chapter 6- Camp OMG Courtney is now 14, and for summer vacation Courtney is sent to Camp Memories-for-Life, and what was going to happen was going to be something Courtney will never forget. Camp Memories-for-Life was a boys and girls camp. And it was night time for the campers, everyone was getting dressed into their pajamas. Courtney was barely dressed with only a bra and underwear on. One mean girl named Harriet was looking out the window and seeing Evan-Niel and his gang were out Evan-Niel, was the most popular and most handsome boy in camp. Harriet was thinking off a perfect prank for Courtney that would totally embarrass Courtney. Harriet went and pushed Courtney out of the girl-dorm and outside in front of Evan-Niel and his gang, his gang was laughing at Courtney. Courtney went right back in and after that moment, Courtney tried whenever meeting Evan-Niel to see the least of her as possible. Like I said before, that was a moment Courtney will NEVER FORGET even if she tries. Chapter 7- Allergies Attack! This event took place when Courtney was 11 and in the 5th grade. They were serving Hamburgers with "Special Sauce" in the lunchroom, everyone in Courtney's school took the Hamburgers and Courtney took a big bite out of here hamburger. After she swallowed it, she started to go into hives and got red spots all over her face. "Oh no" Courtney said and went to the lunchroom teacher, "What's in the secret sauce made of?" "Oh, the usual, some hot sauce, some ketchup and some..." said the lunchroom teacher. "Wait, I'll allergic to hot sauce" Courtney said. "Don't worry, hop on the world's slowest scooter, and I'll take you to the nurse" the lunchroom teacher said as they went slowly through the hall, "Don't look and worry, an ugly allergic girl is here so don't look, but you laugh, I would suggest you laugh." Courtney was laughed at for 20 minutes until they left the lunchroom. 100 minutes later, they got to the nurse's office. "Well, we seem to have a girl allergic to hot sauce, this will take only 12,000 shots and they will hurt very much" the nurse said. And soon 100 minutes passed and 12,000 shots passed and they hurt Courtney so much, put it didn't work at all. "Well, I guess we need 12,000 more shots" the nurse said, "Well this might take a while" Courtney said. And you know the rest. Note: This picture of "Ugly" was used for this story Chapter 8- The Wrong Song Courtney is now an 11 year old, and when Courtney was 11, she loved music...MORE THAN EVER! She was listening to music on her radio at the Junkhead Radio Station and suddenly an important announcement was being told, "OK, that was SOS by the Jonas Brothers, but before we start the next song, I'd like to make an important announcement, this week is our special Make-a-Song contest. Kids can enter there own song which will be sent to Junkhead Radio Station, and the song will be picked randomly and the winner gets to hear this on this radio station preformed by The Plain White Ts...now to the next song, it's Crush by David..." The radio guy said as Courtney shut off the radio, she was so excited to writing a song and winning this contest. She wrote a song, it seemed like a good song, it was called "The Embarrassing Moments of Your Life." Courtney gave it to her brother to send it, but her Brother did something first, he got the song Courtney made and threw it out, and made a more embarrassing song called "Courtney is a Freak." His brother sent it to the radio station hoping it wins as much as Courtney. A week pasted, and Junkhead Radio Station was announcing the winner of the contest, "And the winner is...Courtney with her song, Courtney is a Freak" said the radio guy. "What!?" Courtney said knowing this wasn't going to be good. The song went..."Courtney is a freak, she poops in her pants, she farts like crazy, and she can't dance, she afraid of animals, and her diary unsafe, she's allergic to hot sauce, and she ugly, too. Courtney! The Freak!" the Plain White Ts said playing "Courtney's song." Courtney was sad and went to her crying at the embarrassing song that was played instead of her song. Everyone heard that song and she was laughed at for 12 months...Courtney's life never gets better, JUST WORSE! Chapter 9- The Dairy Chapter 10- Bathroom Break...In